Love you
by cassieopieaXx
Summary: Both Draco and Astoria are deeply in love and are boyfriend and girlfriend, though what happens when they have to face problems such as the dark lord dracos parents and some other happy and joyful surprises and how will they pull through all of this. I hope you guys like dont be to mean im fairly new to the fanfiction writing game
1. Chapter 1

Draco pov

* * *

" I love you story" I said as I got off from on top of her and rested her in my arms and pulled her close to me. I was scared, The dark Lord had risen and I was scared what would happen to her if my parents or the Dark lord found out about Astoria. She was a pureblood and my parents had met her many times before though she was highly disliked by them because she was a Ravenclaw. They would call her a blood traitor, a sin to the entire of the wizarding world, They would probably prefer me being with someone like Pansy Parkinson the annoying pug than my beautiful sweet story.

"I Love you too Draco" She said as she cuddled further into my embrace trying to get as much warmth as possible. We were in the room of requirement,nested on a King size bed with are cloths strewn across the floor. I pulled her even more closer fo me and faced her tucking a brown piece of hair behind her and stared at her apple green eyes which endlessly provoked every emotion I held for her.

"I dont deserve you" I admitted "You should be with someone good, not a man that will continuously lead you into nothing but the dark" I whispered and she looked at me strangely and slightly rose and placed her bare chest on top of mine. looking into my eyes with a loving demeanor as she laid on top of me and slightly stocked my un gelled hair.

"You do deserve me, more than anyone in this world. Do you want to know why?" she asked stroking my hair.

"Why?"

"Because you love me as much as I love you, and by you saying that you dont deserve me, proves just how willing you are to protect and love me" I gently caressed as she lent towards the warmth of my hand and gave me a heart melting smile I could never resist. I sat up with her sat up and she was now sitting on my lap as I pressed me forehead against hers and leaned forward and kissed her tempting pink lips. It was meant to be chaste though soon turned passionate as she responded moving her lips against mine as we constructed a gentle melody. I would forever love this girl and I know that I will never be able to let her go. After about five minutes are lip locked began to die down and she rested her head against my shoulder.

" I will love you forever story"

"and I will love you forever" I held her tightly and leaned my back on the bed bored with her still remaining in my lap as I gently stroked her hair.

"I wish this moment would never end" I heard her whisper in my shoulder so quietly.

"Maybe it doesn't have to end"

"What do you mean Draco?" I shifted reaching over to my robes and got a small box out.

"Marry me" I said and opened the box revealing a silver ring scattered with diamonds and emeralds that matched her eyes perfectly. She looked at me, her face full of happiness and joy.

"Yes, yes a million times yes" she said tears of joy escaping from her eyes as she wrapped her arms around my neck and began planting kisses there then moved to my cheek until she finally reached my lips where I happily responded pulling her close to me. I soon broke the kiss and she looked slightly disappointed until I grabbed her hand and placed the ring on her dainty finger, I watched her face as her smile increased ten fold and leaned against my chest admiring the ring.

"Its beautiful"

"though it will never compare to you" I said sweetly and held her close

"Draco"

"Yes" I said continuing drawing patterns on her small waist with my finger.

"What about your parents?"

"What about them? I love you. I would always choose you. no matter what"

"Draco?"

"Yes"

"You just made me the happiest person in the world" a deep chuckle soon escaped my mouth.

"Im glad I accomplished that, when do you want have the wedding?"

"I dont know but the sooner the better" She replied a sudden seriousness crossing over her features

"Why?"

"Draco, im pregnant"

"What" I said I looked into her eyes than stared at her stomach "were having a baby?"I said my voice full of joy as a held her waist. she nodded and I pulled her against me "Were having a baby were having a baby!" She nodded again her face showing nothing but happiness at the situation.

"Where going start a little family soon, I happy your so excited, but Draco theres one problem"

"What do you mean"

"Draco where only just turned 15"

" So? I love you just as much as I did when i proposed five minutes ago, if not more and I already love are little baby" I said as i turned us over so I was now on top of her and began caressing her stomach. She let out a string of giggles.

" You really are happy about this aren't you? I dont think I have ever seen you look so joyful before" I planted a small kiss on her stomach where are baby was now residing, she didn't even look pregnant, she still looked like that beautiful girl i fell in love with in our third year.

"Of course im happy, how far along are you?"

"about a month and a half" I looked at her amazed and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Do you know if its a boy or a girl yet?"

"No. Not yet. Its a bit to early for me to tell, What do you want it to be? Boy or Girl?"

"I would love the baby just as much either way, though I would like to have a girl"

"Really the great Draco Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin, the only heir to both the great Malfoy house and the noble house of Black wants to have a little girl?"

"Yes"

"But isn't it tradition for Malfoys to always have a son first"

"Well as you now see I dont care much for the Malfoy traditions" I said and descended my lips upon hers.

"Do you care for the black traditions?"

" If you mean the tradition where we name are children after constellations, than yes I am quite fond of that tradition"

"well if it was a little girl, like you so dearly want, what would you name her. and please I beg of you dont pick the name Bellatrix your aunt scares me" I let out a howling laugh.

"Shes not that bad" She sent me a look "Ok maybe she is that bad, but I would never name are little girl that" she let out a little giggle

"You seem pretty sure its a little girl"

"just a gut feeling"

" So what would you name her?" I paused for a few moments thinking about my answer and remembered a women on the family tree back at grimward place.

"Cassieopiea" I answered

"Cassieopiea Malfoy" She tested it on her tongue and stroked my cheek "It sounds beautiful"

"Just like she is going to be when we finally get to see her" I smiled at her as she let out a string of giggles. after a few more moments of rambling about the baby Astoria started to yawn. I flipped on my back and pulled her close so her head was resting against my chest as one of my arms wrapped around her waist and the other gently stocking her hair trying to lull her to sleep. "Your tired, sleep"

"Ok, I love you Drac"

"As I you story"

* * *

**hhhheeeeyyyyy that was the first chapter i hope you like it please leave a review to tell me how you want the story to go and i know draco sounds a little occ but that is only with astoria anyways i hope you like it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

astoria pov

* * *

It had been a week since Draco proposed and I told him that I was Pregnant. I am walking to my next potions class until I suddenly feel something grab me from behind.

"AAHH" I squealed and turned around and was welcomed by the sight of Draco. "Draco what are you doing?"

"Giving my fiancee a hug" He said slightly smug and kissed me. It hadn't occurred to me that he had done this in the middle of a hallway with many onlookers staring at us. as we broke the kiss I looked around slightly shocked.

"I thought you wanted to keep us a secret"

"Not anymore" He whispered and I felt my heart flip in my chest. I wrapped my arms around his neck then suddenly remembered about our potions class.

"we have to get to potions I think were late"

"alright" He have me a peck on the lips and then proceded to carry my bag for me and placed his hand on my waist and walked us to our next class.

"Cant let you carry these in your condition cant I?" He whispered sweetly in my ear remembering our conversation a week ago and how he desired to have a little girl. He then ventured to tell me how he wanted her to have my dark brown locks and my apple green eyes instead of the traditional blond and blue eyes that most Malfoys inherit. On our way to potions I saw the golden trio. Ron and Harry were conversing normally though for some odd reason Hermione was glaring at me. though I dont know why. I have never talked to her and hung around her even though we shared many of the same classes, as we were in most of the advanced classes, do I pushed it off as her being jealous for me getting higher on my OWLS then she did. I looked back at Draco to see him looking at the potions class room with a look of dread in his eyes.

"Potions is not that bad" I giggled as he pouted like a child.

"thats because your the best in the class" I giggled once more and leaned my head on his shoulder and he kissed a kiss on my forehead which he managed to do without anyone noticing. He opened the potions room and held the door open for me.

"Ladies first" He said and continued after me. I sat down in the second row next to Draco as he placed my books on the table and sat next to both myself and the wall and brought me closer to him, sliding my chair so my legs touched his and his arm wrapped around the chair and hand placed on my shoulder. I looked into his eyes and saw nothing but love which was equally returned by me as I placed my head on his arm and continued looking at him as he stared down at my stomach drawing patterns with his fingers on my thigh. A habit I noticed for when he is thinking deeply.

"Penny for your thoughts" I whispered snuggling deeper in his arm

"the Baby, are Wedding and are new home" he whispered tilting his head so it rested on mine.

"You are happy about this aren't you?"

"Of couse im happy, what would make you say that?"

"Because you look worried" I said softly still looking in each others eyes.

"Im scared i will end up becoming like my father and treat the child how he treated me when I was younger" He admitted. Draco had told me about his childhood and though I was sure that Draco loved his father I couldn't say the same for Lucius. From what Draco had told me he rarely saw him as a child with all his ministry work and often disapproved on many of the things Draco wanted to do. I remember Draco telling me about how he wanted to be a doctor and wanted to save people lives and how he told me how his father was so angered when he found an application form for st Mungos Hospital to get an apprenticeship. We also conversed on how lucius wants Draco to become a death eater. He has completely assured me that he would not get it unless something were to happen to our families.

"you will be a great father, have you told them yet?"

"no"

"why not?" I said curious

"what if they hurt you, they could hurt you to make me get the mark"

"Draco, there your parents"

"They also death eaters"He whispered so no one could hear. I understood about keeping the baby a secret, it wasn't an un-known fact that Lucius and Nariccisa Malfoy did not care for children born out of wedlock. I remember how Draco one told me about his aunt Andromedia and how her child was born out of wedlock to a muggleborn no less and how Draco met her daughter when he was in his first year. He was so excited meeting this long lost cousin Nymphadora and wrote to his mother about the adventures they shared together, such as sneaking into the kitchen after hours and eating ice cream and cake. She later send a howler to Draco and Adromedia saying that pureblood children born in wedlock should not associate with dirty halfblood bastards. To say the least both Naricsa and Andromedia were not pleased. though Andromedia assured Draco later that week that it was not his fault and should not let his mothers actions affect his choices on who he becomes friends with. Both Draco and Nymthphadora then continued to the kitchen after hours though kept it secret from Dracos parents.

at that moment the golden trio had walked in giving strange glances to both Draco and myself, they sat at the corresponding table next to us whispering in each others ears about what was going on between Draco and I. Soon Professor Snape walked in eyeing Draco, I looked up at Draco to see him eyeing him as well and wondered about what was going on as Draco tightened his grip on me and stopped drawing patterns on my leg and settles to holding my hand where my engagement ring was placed nicely on my finger. Snape looked down at his book and eyed the class.

"Open your books and copy noted from page 234" Snape said, his voice never changing in tone or pitch. He began to walk around the class room. Both me and Draco grabbed are books and do what we were told until I realised that I forgot my potions textbook. Draco seemed to notice and caressed my shoulder putting his textbook between us.

"Share with me" He whispered in my ear. I leaned in closer to see the textbook and began writing the notes with Draco as professor Snape wondered around the classroom making sure everyone was doing the work.

"Whats Malfoy doing with a Ravenclaw?" I heard ron whisper

"Dont know?" Harry replies

"What do you think mione?"

"How am I supposed to know what goes through Draco's mind?"

"wow, whats got your wand in a knot?"

"Nothing" she whispered back to Ron harshly. I wonder whats wrong with her today, I looked towards her only see her look angrily down at ner notebook I shook my head and continued with my work. Draco put his quill down and i looked over to his his work and he was already done.

"How did you do that so quickly" I whispered

"One of my many talents" He whispered in my ear again and looked around the classroom then got out his wand and muttered some words before my book was filled with notes in my hand writing so now i was finished as well and discreetly put his wand back in his robes.

"Why did you do that?" I said as I lightly hit his thigh, though I was happy that I had no more work to do.

"Felt like it" He smiled and placed his hand on my thigh and rubbed in circular motions with the pad of his thumb. He looked at the clock then rested his head on top of mine "Class is almost over" he whispered and i looked at him in the eye and nodded. "excited aren't we" He said and wiggled his eyebrows. I blushed and hit his arm playfully and held his hand that was placed on my thigh as he continued the same circular motion on my hand.

"No, not again" I said trying to hide my smile in his neck.

"I didn't say anything" He replied cheekily

"Yes, though you implied it"

"Because I cant get enough of you" I smiled and snuggled further into his neck are whispered conversation came to and end, as I hid myself in his embrace.

"Im starving, how much longer till class ends?" Draco looks at the clock

"about five minutes why?"

"Im really craving a piece of chocolate cake" I smile forming on Dracos lips.

"cravings already?" He whispered into my ear and I could hear how cheerful he was through the small whisper.

"mmhhhmmm just like her father" remembering the amount Draco could eat. it was like he could never stop eating and there was no end to his stomach though always managed to stay in shape and extremely fit. I was thankful for the little amount of people in this class besides me and Draco there was only the golden trio and five kids along the end of the classroom where Snape was constantly hitting them over the head with his small black notebook for disrupting the class and not doing there work.

"Im not that bad am I?"

"your stomach is like a bottomless pit" I giggled as he kissed my cheek

"that you love" He whispered in my ear hidden under my dark loose curls and planted a kiss at my pulse. The bell suddenly ringed, shocking me. I looked up at Draco to see him chuckling at me "Scared story?" I said nothing and playfully hit his shoulder and with a flick of his want he packed both mine and his own things away and picked up my bag along with his.

"I was not scared" I said standing up. He wrapped his arm around me and placed his lips on mine, I soon relaxed in his hold and moved my lips along with his, slightly surprised at the amount of affection I was receiving from him today, he has been like this ever since I announced I was pregnant last week in the room of requirement. No one knew besides me and Draco and I think I would want to keep the pregnancy secret a bit more longer. His lips left mine and planted a kiss on my forehead.

"Lets go to lunch yeah, cant let you not have your chocolate cake" He whispered in my ear and I giggled not bothered to be quiet anymore.

"Yes please, Im starving" I said still locked in his embrace my hands massaging his neck. he gave me one last peck on my lips and exited the class room. I took one last glance at the golden Trio only to see Hermione looking at me with anger. thinking about her I remembered her having a crush on Draco during second and third year, she still doesn't have a crush on him right?

* * *

Hermione pov

* * *

"Astoria must be Malfoy's girlfriend" I heard harry say.

"Must be but since when did Malfoy start dating her?" ron said trying to remember is Draco and Astoria had ever been around each other before. I know they haven't so why is Draco acting so smitten with her. They are hiding something I know it, though why do I care, I stopped caring after I found out that he never like me after I heard Susan Bones say that Draco began calling me mudblood and making fun of me in an effort to keep me away. Which when I think of it successfully worked considering I avoided him and ever since has said nothing bad about me at all. I never told Harry or Ron about the crush, they would castrate me if they ever knew, though Ginny did know and once shared the same affection I had towards him. He was the Prince of Slytherin and was extremely good looking sporting a chiseled face and body that was immaculately sculpted, damn I thought I was over him.

"Maybe we just haven't noticed before, he was always nice to her anyway, a lot more than everyone else anyway" Harry replied to Ron

"What do you mean" I said taking my eyes of the couple who were still kissing

"You've never noticed?" Ron asked I shook my head "Haven't you never noticed that Malfoy always made conversation with her ever since second year, and always gets her presents on special occasions like her birthday or christmas." I shook my head I never saw it "Well wouldn't blame you he always sent it via owl, only noticed it myself last year"

"You forgot how he snuck Astoria into the kitchen after house once for her birthday last year" harry added

"How do you know that?"

"When I snuck out of the common room, they went through I hidden door which lead to the kitchens, I wouldn't of even known it was there if I didn't have my map with me, The portrait had a password that Draco somehow knew and when she asked him how he said that his cousin used to be in Hufflepuff and showed him how to get everywhere via portrait" Harry explained

"Did you see what they did in there?" I asked

"All I saw was that Draco bought a a birthday cake for her and ate it together and then he gave her a necklace, why?" Harry asked concerned I looked back at Draco and Astoria to see Astoria giggling in his embrace as they retreated out of the classroom. Draco holding both of there belongings. I felt a surge of anger run through me, and I realized that I wanted to be Astoria.

"No reason. Lets go to lunch" I replied and got all my books and exited the room.

"wonder whats up with her" Ron said

"Who knows"

* * *

**hey hope you guys like it let me know in the comments and give me feedback on how you want the story to go. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Draco pov

* * *

I was sitting on the bench and leaning on one of the collums while my feet just touched the other and watched as the students rushed to there next class, hoping not to be late. I looked away from them and instead focused my gaze on the lake and remembered the events that happened earlier today.

* * *

flashback

* * *

_I had just flued over to the Manor from Dumbuldores office and was now standing at the front door 'how am I going to tell them' I knocked using the old fashioned door knocker then waited a few moments_

_"Master Draco, Come in, Come in. I will tell Master Lucius and Mistress Narcrissa you are here Master Draco"_

_"Thank You missy" the small house elf lead me to the living room of the manor _

_"Is there anything Missy can get for you Master Draco"_

_"No, No , can you just get my parents Missy. I would like to discuss something with them"_

_"Of course, Master Draco" I watched the Missy ran of to fetch my parents, it was now or never, Astoria was right they were my parents and it wasnt right to keep this a secret from them. I heard the distant sound of footsteps and was presented to my Mother and Father._

_"Draco, what a pleasant surprise" My mother approached me kissing my cheek._

_"Hello, Mother, Father" I nodded to them both as we all sat down in the living area._

_"How are your studies going" my Father asked_

_"Good getting O's for everything" I replied and my father hummed in approval and got up. _

_"I dont believe I need to be here any longer"_

_"Lucius, we haven't seen him in months, dont you want to know what he has been up to?"_

_"No, I do not" it now or never._

_"I actually have a very important subject I need to discuss, with the both of you" I said with all seriousness _

_"Than what is it then, I have better things to do than waste time on you" Father replied coldly_

_I stood up and put my hands in my pockets and looked down at the carpets._

_"You two will be grandparents soon and I am getting married next month" I admitted, feeling like I lost ton of my shoulders_

_"WHAT, HOW COULD YOU DRACO" Mother screamed " YOU HAVE PRODUCED A BASTARD, YOU ARE A MALFOY, THE NAME COMES WITH RESPECT THAT YOU HAVE BETRAYED"_

_"my child is no bastard shes a baby" I replied calmly, expecting this ever since I left Hogwarts_

_"AND WHO IS THIS WHORE YOU HAVE DECIDED TO MARRY?" mother continued_

_"She is not a whore mother" I paused _

_"THAN WHO IS SHE?" mother questioned_

_"Astoria Greengrass" I answered _

_"Get out" My father for the first time speaking _

_"Get out you are no son of mine" and with that father took mother away._

_"Missy make sure he goes away" Father answered. I stopped my starring at them both and just looked at the ground._

_"Yes Master Malfoy, come, come" I looked at my father one last time before heading out of the door and apeariated to Diagon Ally and made my way to Greengots. I entered the building and headed to one of the Goblins _

_"I would like to make my account separate to the rest of my family"_

_"Name?"_

_"Draco Malfoy"_

_"Very well, come with me" He lead me to one of the carriages and we headed to where the Malfoy family vault was. The vault was separated into sections of who own what. when we came to are section, I looked at the name printed in Gold, my name. _

_"Over the years quite a bit has been added to your account Mr Malfoy"_

_"How much?"_

_"about a billion Galleons" I was quite shocked at the number _

_"How, was there that much?"_

_"Your grandfather, Abraaxas Malfoy, thought you would need it one day and your uncle, Serious Black Left you quite a bit of his fortune not all of it, some of it was given to that Potter fellow._

_"Why would my uncle give me his fortune?, there has to be a mistake." I questioned, the man hated my family for not being excepting of muggleborns._

_"I do not know Mr Malfoy, though he told me to give you this letter for when you asked to make your account separate from your family" The goblin said as he handed my the letter " I will make you account separate, and by the amount in vault, it still should be protected by the dragon, you may wait in the carriage"_

_"Thank you" I proceded to the carriage and sat down. I looked at the letter and opened it and began to read _

_Dear Draco_

_If you are reading this I give you my greatest condolences. I know what it is like for your parents no longer wanting you, mine disowned when I was 11 for not being a slytherin . Your probably wanting to know why I chose to give you my inheritance and the reason is simple. You are just like me . Your cousin Nymphadora has told me so much from you. She pacifically said "Hes a sweet and funny boy, who loves to laugh and separate him from his family he is a completely different person" She also told me about some of those adventures about going to the kitchens after house hours for extra chocolate cake and ice cream. Draco, even though I may not like your parents does not mean that I do not care for you, you are my nephew, and my heir, but my nephew first. You are different from your parents and I am so proud of you for that. Never forget that. You did a good job at hiding your aunt and cousin from your parents, How did you do it?. Nonetheless I was delighted to hear from Ted that you treated him as were just another one of uncles and how the two of you would play soccer in the back yard and stay over and have dinner until you had to go home. Your cousin had said that you would always say that you were over at a friends house because of the howler your mother sent you last year. and again I am so proud to call you my nephew for going to meet your whole family, not just the ones Lucius want you to meet. Your cousin also has made me aware about a girl. Astoria Greengrass was her name, she told me that you were quite fond of her and said that you were going to marry her one day just from the look of your eyes whenever you saw her. She also told me about the Baby. congratulations, though you would need a home to raise that new family of yours in which is why I renovated grimward place. Please take this gift from me and use it for your growing family._

_Love _

_Your Uncle Serious _

_P.s Nymphadora also told me about how, when you were 12 you used to call the Granger girl Mudblood in efforts to stop the crush she had on you. Although humorous, I honestly laughed when I found out that you weren't disgusted my muggleborns and were just trying to avoid someone who had feelings you didn't share. Try to be nice ! and do not worry I will not tell Harry or anyone else about this predicament that is for you to tell not me. Congratulations once again._

_I re read the letter once again, truly amazed, so he didn't hate me _

_"All Is done Mr. Malfoy"_

_"Thank you"_

_"your vault number is 1901 and here is your key, no one is able to access your vault except you"_

_I nodded and appriated my self to Hogwarts._

* * *

I looked back to the students and noticed Astoria making her way towards me.

"Hey Draco" She smiled at me

" Hey to you to, do you want to go for a walk?"

"Sure" I lead her to the lake and sat down on the grass. she sat on the grass next to me until I grabbed her and proceded to place her in between my legs so she could see the sunset and lean on my cheat at the same time. She let out a melody of soft giggles.

"Your the best man there could ever be you know that" she said as i pulled her closer to my chest. and pecked her forehead.

"I told my parents today' I admitted to her, she turned around and placed on of her hands on my cheek and the other on my thigh

"How did they take it?"

"They disowned me, but every things going to be fine"

"Im so sorry this is all my fault" she said as she stood up. I stood up as well

"Story what are talking about?"

"Dont you see Draco if it wasn't for none of this would of happened" I walked over to her pulled her into me and held her face in my hands watching the tears pour on her face.

"Your right, none of this would not of happened without you, I wouldn't be in love with the most perfect girl in the world, and she wouldnt be in love with me either, I wouldn't be having the plan one of the best days of my life and I wouldn't be having beautiful daughter who is just as perfect as her mother. I love you Astoria and you love me thats all the matters"

"I love you Draco" she said as she wrapped her arms around my neck and leant for forehead on mine

"As I You" I kissed her passionately and grabbed her legs and hoisted them up so that they were gripping my hips and placed her back on the grass with me on top off her. she put her hands on my chest signalling me to stop. she giggled at my pout.

"Not here the are people watching" I looked around us to see a group if first year girls in the distance laughing before running away knowing they were just caught.

"Thinking dirty are we?" I teased her and she went bright red

"Of course not" She replied in giggles I than proceded in kissing her which she gladly expected.

"Draco" I laughed

"Dont worry I wont be doing 'that' at least not here" I replied and we continued with the make out session as our tongues battled each other, which I eventually won and looked into her eyes then left a trail of kisses on her neck until I found her pulse and began sucking. She moaned at my ministrations and I continued until I saw a mark that was now on her skin. I sat up with her on my lap and began nibbling on her ear, pulling the diamond ear ring there.

"I love you" I whispered as I held her waist

"As I you" she whispered back and kissed a sweet kiss on my lips. She noticed how I brought my hand to her stomach as I gently stroked the barely there bump, she was now 4 months pregnant and we were defiantly having a little girl.

"Draco"

"hhmm?"

"Where are we going to go"

"Dont worry I have everything already sorted"

"What do you mean?" She said apple green eyes wide with curiosity

"I separated my account from my families and got a house and st Mungos accepted my apprenticeship to become a doctor"

"But how?"

"apparently my Grandfather gave me all of his fortune and my uncle have me half of his and gave me some of the black family properties. We have nothing to worry about except for are wedding next month"

"Draco, thank you"

"your welcome" I said and gently kissed her cheek and stood up and carried her bridal style.

"AAAAHHH Draco what are you doing"

"Carrying you" I replied to her giggling

"Where are we going?"

"My room"

"Why?" She said curiously

"For some fun" I whispered in her ear and wiggled my eyebrows.

* * *

Harry pov

"Hermione, why are we watching Draco?" I whispered, all three of us hiding under the invisibility cloak.

"Because he is up to something"

"Hes snogging his girlfriend mione, its what boyfriends and girlfriends do" ron complained

"Sush I am trying to listen" Hermione replied, we all stared at Hermiones wand we missed the entire first half of the conversation and this would be the first time we heard anything

"I got an apprenticeship at st mungos to be a doctor" 'he wants to be a doctor

"But how?" ' That must be Astoria'

"apparently my Grandfather gave me all of his fortune and my uncle have me half of his and gave me some of the black family properties. We have nothing to worry about except for are wedding next month" 'There getting married! and serious gave him house !

"Draco, thank you"

"your welcome"

"AAAAHHH Draco what are you doing" 'Whats going on out there'

"Carrying you" ' I heard Astoria giggling, he didn't do anything'

"Where are we going?"

"My room"

"Why?" She said curiously

"For some fun" and the conversation ended as we heard Astoria yell from embarrassment and Draco chuckling.

I looked at Hermione to see her looking sad and angry, whats been going on with her lately, as soon as she found out that Astoria and Draco were together she was set that there was something up.

"Mione, see, theres nothing wrong"

"Then why are they getting married so early?" Hermione argued I was curious to that reason to.

"Its normal for pure bloods to marry young, It was probably arranged"

"I doubt it" I said earning looks from the both of them " Astoria is a Ravenclaw Dracos a Slytherin Dracos parents wouldnt of allowed it and they sound to happy for this all to be arranged, if it were they would be more distent and Lucius would of gave Draco house not serious" I said

"How do you know that serious is Malfoys uncle?" ron said

" Serious told me that Malfoys mum was his younger sister"

"ahhh" ron said

"so Draco is going against his parents?" Ron questioned

"Has to, you saw how Malfoys parents kept on trying to push him to be with Parkenson" I replied and looked at the silent Hermione watching Draco carrying Astoria walking to the slytherin common room "What do you think mione?"

"How am I meant to know?" She said angrily and walked of

"Im starting to think theres something going on with her instead of Malfoy" Ron said and I slowly nodded watching Hermione walking to the great hall it was going to be dinner soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Astoria pov

* * *

"You look beautiful Astoria"

"Thank you Daphne" I said and I spun around in a circle, I felt like a princess. I was wearing my wedding dress two weeks before the wedding and my sister was dying to see it on me. The dress itself was gorgeous, it was a pure white strapless ballgown, puffy but not puffy enough to make me look like a cupcake, and bodice had diamonds scattered across it and a long train, I also wore a long vail with with diamonds. It looked amazing, I looked amazing, it fitted my curves perfectly. and it managed to make me look taller with my small and petit size.

"I cant believe your getting married before me" Daphne said.

"Two more weeks" I reminded myself, taking a deep breath. Somehow everyone at Hogwarts knew me and Draco were getting married, thank god no one knew I was pregnant besides Draco and Daphne. Millicent was also in the room with us and unfortunately so was Pansy who was annoying Millicent to no end while Daph and me remained in are own private conversation.

"You will get married soon too Daph" I told my sister

"and how do you know that"

"Because Draco tells me everything and he said that a certain someone in slytherin has liked you for quite some time" I teased

"OH MY GOD THEO LIKES ME" Daphne yelled and hugged me squealing in my ear both of us doing a happy dance.

"I know and I have the perfect plan to get you two together"

"Wait hold up one minute what about me?" Pansy interrupted

"What about you Pans" Daphne groaned

"Who am I getting planned to be with?" Pansy questioned

"What do you mean?" I said confused she wasn't even invited to the wedding. Both Draco and I hated her after she started bullying me and Draco was endlessly annoyed by her non-stop flirting. I remember he got so annoyed by it he used to wait until the left the great hall then enter through the teachers entry just to avoid her, he still does that actually, whenever im not with him.

"In the bridal party" She replied rudely chewing a piece of gum. I looked at Daphne to see her looking at the ground and pulled her aside and quickly whispered in her ear.

"Daph why does she think she is in my bridal party when she wasn't even invited to the wedding"

"I dont know but I will sought everything out, stress isn't good for you at the moment, ok I will handle everything"

"Ok" I said taking deep breaths trying to calm down, stress was not good at the moment especially with the baby.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IM NOT IN THE BRIDAL PARTY?" Pansy screamed

"Pans you weren't even invited to the wedding or to see the wedding dress, you literally followed me here" Daph replied as Pansy continued acting like a spoilt brat and continuously stomped her foot on the ground.

"I need some air, millicent can you help me get the dress off" I said seeing that Pansy and Daphne were still in a heated argument.

"Sure" After millicent helped me change and put the gown back into bag, I performed a shrinking spell, turning the bag into the size of a galleon then placed it in my purse for safe keeping. I then walked out of the slytherin common room and sat on the bench on the grounds and tried to calm myself down, Pansy was not going to ruin my wedding day, I wont allow it.

"Hey Astoria" I turned around and noticed it was Hermione Granger, why is she talking to me, I barely know her.

"Hey" I said timidly

"What are you doing here?" she questioned

"Just taking a breather, Pansy doesn't like the fact she wasn't invited to me and Draco's wedding" I explained. I looked over to her to see her with a sour expression on her face, whats wrong with her

"Almost forgot about your wedding" No you didn't. Its been the talk of the school and I heard you talking about it. I managed to restrain myself from saying that though.

"Yeah, just two more weeks" I said lifting my hand so she could see the huge emerald and diamond ring Draco bought me. I looked at her and watched her eyes widen.

"So soon?"

"Yeah, um I need to go now I have to meet with Draco soon" I replied wanting to get away from her, it seemed like she was angry with me and I cant deal with angry people especially now. I walked away going through the twists and the turns of the hallways until I reached the library. Draco has his exam soon. If he passed he was able to become a fully qualified Doctor though if he doesn't he would have to do it again next year. I was happy Draco was going for his dreams now, ever since his parents dismissed him as there son, he was some what happier. He was of couse sad that his parents no longer cared but was happy to get everything he wants without there being a dictator ship over everything, he was able to pursue his dreams nows. As I rounded the corner I found him. He was sitting at a desk by himself with his nose in a book jotting down notes. A soft smile graced my face as I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He instantly relaxed in my arms and looked up at me.

"Hey story" He said, he sounded tired, probably from the all the studying he has been doing and also furnishing the house that I have yet to see. Draco wants it to be a surprise for me.

"Hello" I said and quickly caught his lips in a sweet kissed which he returned. I pulled back and saw him pout. I let out a giggle and then he smiled and moved me so I was sitting on his lap. My head resting on his shoulder while my legs dangled off the side of the chair.

"How was today?" he said

"weird" I replied. he lifted a brow in question

"First Pansy came when Daphne and Millicent wanted to see my dress, she then got angry I didn't put her in our bridal party or even invited her and now her and Daphne are arguing and Hermione Granger was trying to start a conversation with me even though I have never met her, yeah pretty weird day" I nodded and cuddled further into his shoulder. He laughed at my story and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer. I was so close I was able to smell his colone, he was wearing my favorite today.

"Can I see your wedding dress" He said in a hopeful smile looking into eyes. I shook my head.

"Its a surprise"

"Not even a guess"

"Nope" I said and pecked his lips and leaned my forehead on his, looking into his eyes again, they were always so captivating, his silver eyes. Most Malfoys had blue eyes. Both his mother and father had blue eyes and Draco some how wounded up with silver. They were beautiful though.

"I think the baby should have your eyes" I whispered even though we were alone. I lifted my hand to his cheek and stroked it. his eyes softened

"I think the she should have yours" He replied and tightening his grip on me I repositioned myself so I was now straddling his lap.

"Why?" I questioned

"Because your beautiful " He said and kissed me. The kiss was short but lingered on my lips and I felt the butterflies and my heart pounding against my chest, just like whenever I was with him, I knew he was the same because whenever I was with him he would instantly calm down, he was relaxed instead of stiff and and annoyed. he was just happier and I was happy that I made him that way.

"What happened to your hand?" He questioned , I looked down and saw a scratch covering my hand, damn that wont go away in time for the wedding.

"Dont know, it dosent hurt though, so im fine" He then grabbed my hand, inspecting it before he took his own and placed it over mine, then a white light appeared from under his hand and I felt a warming sensation, it didn't hurt, it was very relaxing. He lifted his hand and there was no longer a scratch. I almost forgot about his powers, he barely talks about them. He said it was a gift, kind of like his cousin had with her metamorphosis, it was something inherited by your parents. Draco wasn't able to transform he was able to heal and see things many didn't.

"tell me about your powers" I said looking at him

"what do you want to know" I thought for awhile

"Does anyone else have them" I asked and Draco paused thinking

"Yes, but not at the same degree" He answered i looked at him confused while he looked down between us, probably thinking about the baby.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Luna Lovegood, in are year has it aswel, but she can only see things, she isn't able to heal or bring things back from the dead like I can" He answered trying to explain as best he can.

"Whats its called?"

" Spirit" He said looking into my eyes and holding me tighter.

"Do you know why its called that?"

"yes" I waited for him to answer looking at him as a smirk graced his face. I started giggling

"Are you going to answer Drac or are you just going to let me hang"

"You never said for me to tell you" Draco said a full smile gracing his lips

"Now can you tell me then" I said giving him puppy dog eyes

"Spirit is an element like fire, earth water and air. Its called Spirit because its something your born with. unlike the other elements its embedded within us and lets us use all of the elements unlike someone who has water, earth, fire or air they can only use that one"

"Do you want are baby to have it?" I asked with a smile looking into his eyes only to see them go sad and look at my stomach again.

"No" I was shocked why didn't he want her to have it. it was an amazing gift.

"Why?"

"Because its not a gift, its a curse"

"Draco what do you mean?"

"When you have it as a child, its horrible, yes you can see the things like the nargles and ghosts which no one else can see but you also see the bad stuff" He paused and I leaned into him waiting for him to continue. "You get nightmares, no there more like visions, things that are going to happen or have already happened and your just stuck watching and they were always the same thing, people murdering others, getting tortured. My parents used to think I was a freak, until I just choose to hide it and tried to be normal"

"Thats why your eyes are silver, isn't it?" I said and looked in those silver pits, thats why he was worried about the baby.

"How sis you know?" He asked confusion lacing his face.

"I always found it strange how you and Luna have the exact same eye color" I replied honestly.

"Is that why your so worried about the baby Draco?"

"yes"

"Draco" He hummed I could tell he didn't like the subject, but if there was a chance are daughter was going to have it I wanted to know all about it "Thats not all that happens is it"

"No"

"Can you show me what else happens" He thought about it for a minute and nodded and pulled me to the part of the library where a pensieve was placed. He placed his wand to his head and took out a memory and put it in and motioned me to come and we entered the memory.

* * *

Memory

* * *

"Draco, Where are we?" I looked around the room, the room was decorated like a quiddich pitch and was charmed to moves, there was a large Dragon painted on the wall that appeared to be asleep and be asleep and was breathing. There where toys and a large bed placed in the middle of the room against one of the walls.

"This was my room, when I was about five." I looked at Draco only to see him staring at something in the corner of the room but nothing was there. The door opened and revealed a woman holding a boy with blond her, thats Draco. He looked so cute, he was pale and had chubby cheeks and his eyes were large, but he looked scared and was staring at the same place the present Draco was staring at. I looked at the woman noticing she wasn't in wizarding cloths but instead opted for muggle.

"Draco who is she?" I questioned

"She was my Nanny a young child, she was a halfblood" That explains why she's wearing muggle cloths. I watched the scene again. and saw the young Draco look at the woman.

"Annie I dont want to be in here, can I sleep in a guest bedroom?" The woman still holding him looked at him with sympathetic eyes.

"Why dont you want to sleep in here Draco?" The woman named Annie said.

" Theres something in here Annie" he whined, he was terrified. Annie sat on the bed and grabbed her wand and did a luminous charm.

"See no ones here but us" Though the little boy was still staring at the corner.

"PLease Annie"

"Im sorry Draco but your father and mother ordered me to put you to bed here and not let you sleep in the guest rooms, How about I get saphira from her cage yeah" I watched as the woman went to his nightstand and opened a cage revealing a small dragon, it was alive and was breathing fire when she picked it up, though as soon as it got to Draco it calmed down wrapped itself around the boy, as if it could tell how terrified he was. Annie then placed both Draco and the small blue dragon in bed. Annie then used her wand to make a sleeping daught. "Here you go dragon, drink this it will make you go to sleep" She gave Draco the potion and she sat down on his bed while rubbing his back in a comforting manner and waited for him to go to sleep. " Goodnight Dragon" She said and kissed his forehead goodnight and exited the room leaving the door open a crake for light to enter the dark room. He was asleep and I saw the small Dragon looking at the same corner Draco did and slowly turned away and snuggled into Draco for sleep. After about five minutes the door slammed shut and the Boy woke up clutching his Dragon named Saphira who began spitting fireballs in order for Draco to see.

"W-w-what do you want?" The small boy questioned and was suddenly pulled of the bed by an invisible force and started screaming. I didnt know what was happening, but I knew he was in pain. I heard footsteps running and then a banging noise on the door. "DRACO, DRACO" the woman was yelling and banging on the door I heard magic being performed and then repelled "MASTER LUCIUS, COME QUICKLY PLEASE" there were more footsteps and more spells being said though none of them were working. which then resulted in the door being rammed down and broken in too. I Looked at the smal Draco and noticed he was covered in bruises and was bleeding. Annie was the first to enter the room and was trying to help while his mother was contacting someone to take him to st mungos and Lucius was looking all over the room to see what could of caused this.

* * *

The memory ended and We were back in the library. I looked at Draco, I was terrified I never thought it was that bad.

"What was that" i asked

"It was a demon, Luna used to see them a lot aswel, that was why I wasn't considered insane"

"What do you mean?"

"Because on the same night the same thing did the same to her, we weren't called the insane because the thing we described was exactly the same" I nodded and went to him he needed that comfort

"Im sorry" I said

"Dont be. I had to tell you sooner or later"  
"does it any better? can we stop the baby to get it if she does?"

"No"

"But you dont hurt by them anymore dont you? Iv'e shared the same bed with you for months and you never get nightmares" I put one hand in his shirt and revealed a crystal necklace.

"This is what stops it. I found it in Greengotts soon after the incident. My father went and I noticed this and was drawn to it, my father let me keep it and since then it stopped."

"All of it?"

"No, I still see them when I am awake but they cant attack me" he answered I held them as he held me. "Lets go to bed yeah w'eve both had a long day"

* * *

**okie dokie here the chapter please reveiw and tell me what you want to happen :)**


	5. love, romance, spying?

astoria pov

* * *

I was in the slytherin dorm room in Dracos room. I dont know why but for some reason all the slytherins had seperate rooms unlike the normal dorm rooms everyone had to share in Ravenclaw and the other houses. Though im not complaining about being here I prefer the privacy with Draco. I turn around wrapping the sheets around my body and face Draco, asleep. He looks so happy. I gently stroke his cheek and he wraps his arms around even tighter pulling me into his embrace. He opens his eyes and I stare into the endless depths of silver and his smile widens. He holds me close and kisses my forehead and flips us over so I am on my back with him on top of me. He kisses my lips with feather like touches gently stoking his tongue across my bottom lip. I open my mouth and allow him in. It was sensuel yet it was full of innocence and love, conveying everything we felt for each other as his tongue brushed against mine sending shivers down my spine. are kiss eventually came to an end and we stared at each others eyes.

"Your so beautiful" He whispered and my smile even bigger.

"I love you" I told him. He stared in my eyes brushing his hand against my cheek as I did the same to him.

"I love you to" He replied and leaned down to place a gentle kiss on my cheek.

"Were almost there, just one more day and we will be getting married" I said.

"Your not getting cold feet are you?" He looked at me worried

"Of course not, I cant be more excited" I giggle and sat up, forcing him to sit up aswel. He pulled me onto his lap straight away and I leaned my head on his naked shoulder and gently stroked his abs, tracing the lines.

"Good, I cant wait to see the wedding dress" He said kissing and sucking my neck adding to the already many amount of hickeys on my neck. I Giggled at the fact the I wouldn't allow him to see the dress.

"I wanted it to be a surprise" I said said and he tightened his arms around me.

"Either way I know you will be the most beautiful girl I have any seen in my life" I could feel myself blush. We were in a comfortable silence and kept on continuing tracing his abs and began to trace the deep V on his stomach and I heard him groan and burry his head in my dark locks.

"round 2?" He questioned I could feel him smile against me.

"No, I dont want to be tired for tomorrow and what do you mean round 2? there were a lot more times than one I let you have my way with me" I said humorously. I looked at him only to see him pouting. I kissed him chastely on his lips and he moved his hands from my waist to head burying his hands into my locks making the kiss even deeper and placed me back on the bed with him on top. I pushed his chest, stopping the kiss.

"Nice try Draco" I said out of breath he pouted again and laid down next to me and pulled me to him so my head would be on his chest. I snaked an arm around his shoulder cuddling into him.

"Did they reply to your letter?" by they I meant his parents, Draco sent them an invitation to the wedding, in hopes they would come. I admired him for that, even after everything he did he still wanted them to be in his life. He looked over at me and I saw hurt in his eyes.

"no" He simply stated, I held him closer.

"What about Annie" I remembered Draco's nanny. He smiled and faced my again and nodded his head meaning yes.

"My aunt Adromedia and her family are coming as well, along with Lupin, You know him, he used to be a professor here and is now married to Nym" He said. I smiled and kissed his cheek happy he was glad some of his family would be attending our wedding even though his parents.

"its going to be huge isnt it?" I questioned alreadly knowing the answer Draco basically invited the whole of the wizarding world to the event. He nodded and again and turned. gently holding me so I was now resting on his arms. I looked at his body and watched as he breathed calmly how his broad and muscular chest pushed forward and stared at the Tattoo reaching from under his armpit across to the midpoint of his Pec . I traced the words.

"What does it say?" I looked at him than looked back at the tattoo, It was in greek and I was able to speak fluently from years of speaking the language with my family I took me along time to understand Greek writing. But Draco was able to write and speak perfectly.

"May the great Gods come forth and protect whoever this heart finds precious. May they protect and guide them, when I no longer can" I listened to him recite the tattoo, it sounded so familiar.

"Have a heard it before?" I questioned

"Probably, its a blessing that a man has to have to protect their family if he dies, I got mine just after we started dating. My parents said it was a magical greek tradition" He said and I remember my father having the same tattoo on the left of his chest the same place as Draco.

"My father has one, thats why it sounded so familiar" I said and He just nodded.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" He said getting up and holding his hand I took it and we both got dressed and exited Dracos room and went into the hallways.

"Where are you taking me?" I questioned him. He turned around making me bump into his chest. His hands wrapped around my waist and he pecked my cheek.

"You havn't eaten yet have you?" He questioned

"No" I said he dragged me to his room after the way I was teasing him by continuously rubbing his thigh all throughout our history class and never got a chance to go to dinner. He smiled and than began to lead me to the portrait to the kitchens.

"Luster dust" he said to the portrait and it soon opened and we entered into the kitchen. Draco held my hand the entire time and checked to see if there was anyone here. once he saw their was no one he lifted me up bridal style and I had to hold in a scream to not get caught. He then placed me on top of one of the benches and wrapped his arms around my waist my legs dangling over the countertop and I was still about half a head shorter than him. He settle himself between my legs and then kissed my lips sending shivers down my spine all over again, He quickly ended the kiss and he leaned his forehead on mine. My arms wound around his neck keeping him close to me.

"What would you like?" he said I looked into his eyes and taught for a moment I have been having a craving for strawberries lately.

"Strawberries" I said smiling.

"Ok" he said and moved to get what I wanted. He soon returned with strawberries, chocolate and a bowl of whipped cream.

"That looks more like desert than dinner, but im not complaining" I said and took a strawberry and took a small bite Draco settle himself between my legs and and took the strawberry.

"Hey, I was eating that" I said He kissed my lips suddenly and let go as fast as it had occurred. He than got my strawberry and dunked it in the whipped cream and placed it in front of my mouth feeding it to me. When I was done he kissed the side of my mouth licking any of the juice fell. I put my arms around his his neck and kissed him and while he was distracted I picked up a strawberry and put some chocolate on it. I broke the kiss and placed the strawberry in from of his lips, he tried to take it but I pulled back, he soon got the message and opened his mouth letting me feed it to him. when he was done he grabbed my hand and stared at me straight in the eyes while placing kisses on my fingers he moved up and unbuttoned the first two buttons of my blouse and began kissing and sucking at the top of my chest. I wrapped my legs around his stomach. He responded by placing one arm around my waist while feeding me strawberries with the other. When they were all done he wrapped both arms around my waist and lifted me up not breaking the kiss I felt the bed we were on just hours ago and we continued kissing, discarding are cloths

* * *

HArry pov

* * *

Hermione I and Ron were all wearing the invisibility clock again because Hermione once again insisted that we should continue spying on Malfoy and his soon to be wife, the only difference this time, Ginny was with us.

we saw Draco exit the slytherin common room holding Astorias hand and leading her to a portrait.

"Luster dust" He said and entered Astoria following closely behind. All four of us quickly entered and watched Draco and Astoria enter the kitchens and saw Draco scooping Astoria up in his arms and placed her on one on the benches. wrapping his arms around her waist and giving her a peck on the lips and leaning his forehead on hers.

"What would you like?"

"Strawberries"

"OK" He said giving her a last peck on the cheek before walking away.

" Mione what are we doing here? I dont want to be here on a friday night watching Draco snogging his fiancee" Ron complained

"Will you shut up" Hermione replied

" I have to agree with Ron hermione, what are we doing here?" I said

"Be quiet he is coming back" Ginny whispered. We looked back only to see Draco holding strawberries chocolate and what looked like to be a bowl of whipped creme.

"That looks more like dessert than dinner, but im not complaining" We watched as Draco came back to Astoria and settled himself between her legs while she plucked a strawberry from the bowl and took a small bite then Draco took it.

"Hey that was mine" And Draco kissed her and dunked the small fruit in whipped creme and presented to her. We watched as she ate it out of his hand.

"Thats disgusting" Ron whispered. and ginny soon hit him.

"Its not disgusting its romantic" Ginny said dreamily. We all watched as Astoria did the same to Draco except when Draco was finished he started kissing her fingers then undid the fist two buttons on Astoria's shirt, not enough to see anything, just enough for Draco to gain more access. Astoria than wrapped her legs around his stomach while he pulled her close and continue feeding her the strawberries with his spare hand, listening to the small gasps and moans coming from her mouth.

"Hermione we should leave" I said, I didnt want to watch one of my enemies get some.

"No something Is going on I know it!" she said

"I never knew Draco could be so romantic, why couldn't I be his girlfriend" Ginny said sadly

"What?!" Both me and Ron stated.

"Look at them Draco's like the perfect man, romantic, really hot and passionate" Ginny said dreamily

We all looked towards the couple only to see Draco pick her up with her legs still around him and still kissing. We soon exited through the portrait and followed them to the slytherin common room.

"Hermione we have to go now" I said but she ignored me and we all entered the common room and watched Draco open a door, we quickly entered before he kicked it closed and watched as both he and Astoria landed of the bed continuing the heated make out session.

"mione we have to get out here" Ron said

I looked back at the couple only to see Astoria pulling of Draco's shirt and flinging it across the room.

"Ok thats it were leaving" I said ans apperiated back into the gyriffindor common room.

"WHY ARE WE HERE? HE IS UP TO SOMETHING CANT YOU SEE?" Hermione shouted

"Mione, I hate Malfoy more than anything, but the only thing he is up to is his girlfriend" Ron said

"Too bad" Ginny replied

"What do you mean Ginny" I said

" Did you not see Draco he had a 12 pack of abbs and his back was broad and he had muscles and he had perfect size biceps and did you see that V at the bottom of his stomach"

"Ok thats enough, I would appreciate not hearing about Draco's perfect body and him being the perfect man from my little sister" Ron said angry

"I second that" I said

"Man, Astoria is one lucky girl, she getting married tomorrow to him as well" Ginny said

"What?" Hermione said

"Dad sent us a letter saying that Draco and Astoria were getting marries tomorrow, we were invited to the wedding" Ginny said

"Why are we invited?" Ron said

" The entire wizarding world is invited, typical pure blood wedding, invited every single witch and wizard, mum sent you robes to wear were all going to meet at ceremony and Sirius is going to be their as well Harry, but he is going to help Draco get ready for the wedding and everything since Draco's parents are apparently not attending" Ginny said

"Why arnt Malfoys parents attending?" I questioned, surely they would want to attent their only sons wedding day.

"Dad said that when he congratulated Lucius on Draco's wedding, he said that he no longer had a son, quite sad when you think about it" Ginny replied sad.

"Why would they disown Malfoy, He is the only heir" Ron said

"Dad said it wasn't formal because of that agreement, Dad never saw any official paper work except Sirius making Draco heir to the black family, even though he already was is first in line in the black family" Ginny said leaning her head on the back of the chair.

"Wouldn't Harry be an heir to black family?" Ron said confused.

"No Sirius said I wasn't allowed because im not a member of the noble house of black" I said sitting on the two seater in front of the fire.

"Why not, your his God son arnt you?" Ron stated sitting next to me

"Yes but I didnt fit into the calcifications" Ron looked at me telling me to explain.

"Sirius said in order to be an heir I would have to have the black name and be named after a constellation"

"Explain Malfoy then" Ginny said confused "I thought he was heir because he is the oldest boy who has black blood in him"

"Malfoy's proper name is Draco Malfoy-Black and Draco is a constellation, Im not allowed because im not named after a constellation and because my last name is potter"

"But you have black blood in you" Hermione said

"I have black blood but Sirius said to be considered an heir unless I was named after a constellation"

"Lets go to bed, wel will discuss this in the morning" I said and retreated to my room


End file.
